The present invention relates generally to games using tangible projectiles and, more particularly, to golf tee tethers.
In executing some golf shots, a tee is used to elevate a golf ball above the ground for striking by the head of a club. As is well known, a traveling club head will often contact the tee along with the ball, sending both flying. Frequently, finding a just-struck tee is made difficult by long grass within which the tee may fall and bury itself and, also, by a profusion of discarded, broken tees left behind by other golfers. Because finding of one""s own tee on a golf course can be a xe2x80x9cneedle in a haystackxe2x80x9d proposition, a need presently exists for an uncomplicated device that makes finding a golf tee an easy task on a golf course.
In light of the problems associated with golfers losing tees after striking a ball, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tethering device that retains a tee in close proximity to golfers after making drives. Use of the device makes finding tees easy and makes lost tees a thing of the past.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a golf tee tether of the type described that elevates a golf ball on a tee for easier striking with a golf club. Thus, the golf tee tether increases the effective height of a tee to which it is attached.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf tee tether of the type described that can be employed as either a stance aid by assisting a golfer in positioning his feet at the optimal distance from the ball or a sighting aid by permitting a golfer to better aim a shot at a desired target.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tee tether as described above that serves to partially absorb impacts from golf club heads thereby limiting damage to golf tees. Use of the tee tether, then, can increase the useful life of a tee.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a tee tether for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the tee tether in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring: a retaining clip for fastening to a golf tee, an anchoring peg for insertion into the ground remote from the clip, and a flexible cord connecting the clip and peg. The clip includes a lower member having a receptacle with an aperture for receiving the head of a tee and a first retaining arm extending from the receptacle. The clip also includes an upper member having a cap normally positioned above the receptacle and a second retaining arm extending from the cap to a distal end joined to the first retaining arm. The cap has a concavity in its top for receiving and supporting a golf ball and has a projection extending from its bottom for engaging the top of a tee. The anchoring peg, however, has a spike and a crosspiece with upwardly bowed ends for easy handling. The flexible cord is provided with ruled markings.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.